Talk:Danville
Location The state in which Danville is located is not clear. Just because it is close enough to Mount Rushmore doesn't automatically put it in South Dakota. Mt. Rushmore is within 3 hours drive of Wyoming, Nebraska, and Montana. It is also within 4 hours of Colorado and North Dakota and 6 hours of Kansas. None of these times make it prohibitive to have driven for Candace's birthday to Mt Rushmore. Kansas is the least likely, but not completely out of the question. In the real-world, Danville, Iowa, is some 12 hours away while Danville, IL, is 15 1/2 hours distant. Neither prove a likely candidate. It is likely a fictional city, with the states in "Tri-State Area" being some combination of Wyoming, Montana, South Dakota, North Dakota, Nebraska, and Colorado. What I am trying to say here is please don't put "Danville, South Dakota" as a location for anyone or anything. South Dakota has not been confirmed onscreen as the home state of Phineas and Ferb's Danville. At this point, we should consider it like Springfield on The Simpsons, in that it could be anywhere. —Topher 04:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :But, what about the fact that Jeremy was working there at Mount Rushmore and no one found it that all. The whole episode of Candace Loses Her Head demonstrates almost straight foward hints that it's S. Dakota, including the fact that Candace though they were going to the mall, which means it was, like, 10 minutes, and the thing I said above. --SuperFlash101 18:14, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, since Perry uses 13 secounds to travel throug a pipe from Mount Rushmore to their house it has to be pretty close. -Audun 18:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I found out that Danville is in Illinois. Look it up on Google Maps. :Dan himself said that Danville isn't in any specific location. There are many Danville's in the world and you only saw one of them.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 23:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :And it's not actually a real location. It was made up specifically for the show. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Danville, AL: The Danville in Alabama is an unincorporated community, meaning that it have no actual population. Although the skyline of Danville in Phineas and Ferb is obviously inspired by the skyline of Mobile, AL. Also, the ride from Danville, AL to Mount Rushmore would last about one day. Danville, AR: Danville in Arkansas is having a population of ca. 2.400, and does not have any skyscrapers at all, meaning that it very unlikely is the one in Arkansas. Also, the ride from Danville, AR to Mount Rushmore would last around 18 hours. Danville in California have a population of 41.500, meaning that it is much more likely the Danville in the series. Although, the ride from Danville, CA to Mt. Rushmore would last 22 hours, and the city doesn't really have any skyscrapers. The city is practically just a very large town. Danville, GA: Danville, Georgia have 373 citizens only, which pretty much rules out Danville, GA. The ride would also last 1 day and 4 hours. Danville, IL: Danville in Illinois have 33.000 citizens, which makes it more likely to be the one. Many of the smaller buildings in Downtown Danville, IL is very similar to those in the series, although the city have no actual skyscrapers.The ride from Danville, Illinois to Mt. Rushmore would last 16 hours, which pretty much rules out this Danville too. Danville, IN: Danville in Indiana have a population of 6.000, making it too small to be the one. It have no skyscrapers either. The ride from Danville, IN to Mt. Rushmore would last for 18 hours, so Danville in Indiana is pretty much rules out too. Danville, IA: Danville in Iowa have a population of nearly 1.000, making it far too small to be the one in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, IA to Mt. Rushmore would last ca. 13½ hours. Danville, KS: Danville in Kansas have a population of 59 only, and the series have more known characters than that number, which makes it impossible to be the one. As from IA, the ride would also last 13½ hours. Danville, KY: Danville, Kentucky have a population of 15.500, making it a little bit too small to be the Danville in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, KY to Mt. Rushmore would last 21 hours. Danville, MD: Danville in Maryland contains mainly of farms, and house constructing haven't really developed until 2009. The ride from Danville to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 4 hours, which clearly rules out this Danville. Danville, NH: The Danville in New Hampshire have a population of 4.000, making it too small to be the one. The ride from Danville, NH to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 7 hours, so Danville, NH is clearly not the Danville from the series. Danville, OH: Danville in Ohio have a population of 1.000, making it too small to be the one. The ride from Danville, OH to Mt. Rushmore would last for 21 hours, so this is most likely not the Danville we're looking for. Danville, PA: The Danville in Pennsylvania have a population of 4.000, making it too small to be the one we're looking for, and the ride from Danville, PA to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day. Danville, VT: Danville in Vermont have 2.000 citizens, making it too small to be the Danville in the series. Also, the ride from Danville, VT to Mount Rushmore would last for 1 day and 7 hours. Danville, VA: Danville in Virginia have 44.000 citizens, making it thee largest Danville in the United States. The city have no skyscrapers, thou. Also, the ride from Danville, Virginia to Mt. Rushmore would last for 1 day and 4 hours. Danville, WV: Danville in West Virginia have 550 citizens, making it way too small to be the one we're looking for. The ride from Danville, WV to Mount Rushmore would last for 23 hours, making it very unlikely to be the one. Also, it is very frequently showed, that the city is by a large body of water, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz says in one episode that it is the ocean. None of the Danvilles in the United States is by an ocean, and with the distance between Phineas and Ferb's Danville and Mount Rushmore is geographically impossible. So, obviously, the crators of Phineas and Ferb have done as the creators of the Simpsons: Changed the map of the United States totally, and leaving the viewers with the question: "Where in the United States do they actually live?" 12:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Andreas W. Lønstrup, DK In the first episode, Rollercoaster, Doofenschmirtz says (at least in the Danish version) that he is going to cover the entire eastcoast in foil. There is 5 Danvilles located in an East Coast State, though, none of them is located on a coastline. 20:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Andreas W. Lønstrup, DK The Hirano's house picture That image is actually of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's former girlfriend's house, not the Hirano's, right? If it isn't the Hirano's, then why is it on the page? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Pet store What about the pet store that Candace runs past in Interview With a Platypus and where Doofenshmirtz buys Perry in? Unsigned commet added by 19:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed of caps by 19:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Blanking I didn't know where to place this, but 70.151.125.19‎ just blanked the the page. I just fixed it, and make sure the person stops blanking pages. 18:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC)